


Ближе

by lina_vastness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina_vastness/pseuds/lina_vastness
Summary: А сердце бьётся в груди, словно безумное.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 3





	Ближе

_В комнате царит полумрак._

Перси подаётся вперёд, заключает Аннабет в объятия, прижимает к себе изо всех сил, нежно целует, а его пальцы лихорадочными прикосновениями изучают каждый миллиметр её кожи. Она прикрывает глаза.

Он обнимает девушку, покрывает поцелуями её подбородок, щеки, закрытые глаза, ловит губами прерывистые вздохи, перебирает белокурые волосы — и кажется, что нет в этом мире ничего важнее того, что происходит с ними обоими прямо сейчас.

Аннабет млеет в его руках, Перси продолжает исследовать её шею, ушко, ключицу. Кожу девушки обжигает сцепленные на её спине его ладони даже сквозь ткань футболки. Ноги дрожат, а дыхание сбивается, словно воздух густеет.

По её коже табуном бегут мурашки. _Необычно. Незнакомо._ Его горячие губы, покрывающие нежными поцелуями шею, ласковые ладони на спине. Всё это медленно сводит её с ума, заставляя все мысли вылететь из головы.

Аннабет всё время молчит. Она всматривается в темноту, нервно кусает губы. Чувства её напряжены до предела, она остро ощущает любое его прикосновение, вздох, сердцебиение каждой клеточкой тела. Будоражащее чувство медленно разливалось по всему её телу, концентрируясь внизу живота. _Возможно, именно это называют порханием бабочек?_

В один момент Чейз думает, что всё не так, всё не здесь должно быть, всё должно быть совсем по-другому. И, кажется, что Перси не должен покрывать поцелуями её тело, а она не должна отвечать на эти ласки, чуть-чуть выгибаясь навстречу. И Аннабет боится. Боится, что сейчас не время. Боится, что они совершают ошибку.

Но поцелуи внезапно становятся настойчивее, жарче, словно Перси стремится переубедить девушку. Доказать, что всё правильно, опуская руки ей на талию, впиваясь пальцами, притягивая её к себе ещё ближе, чтобы между ними не осталось больше ни миллиметра пустоты. Нежность. Близость. Тепло.

_Быть ближе, ещё ближе, почти сливаться друг с другом._

Оставив невесомый поцелуй на алых губах, он вновь изучает каждый миллиметр её шеи, спускаясь к груди. Аннабет пытается не терять самообладание, только вот сделать это чертовски сложно, когда твою шею исследуют тёплые губы, а слегка прохладные пальцы блуждают где-то под футболкой.

Перси как-то резко отстраняется от девушки, прерывая поцелуй, всматриваясь в такое родное и любимое лицо. Взгляды пересекаются. Глаза в глаза. Так могли смотреть только они — _выворачивая друг другу наизнанку души._

— Ты уверена?

Аннабет задумывается. Девушка не совсем уверена, но сейчас уже не хочет отступать. Она утвердительно кивает.

— А ты?

Он дарит ей лёгкий поцелуй, но снова отстраняется, задирает вверх ткань её футболки, оголяя плоский живот и грудь, вздымающуюся и опускающуюся под тяжёлым дыханием. Предмет гардероба летит куда-то в сторону. Его взгляду предстало белое бельё. Аннабет краснеет, но в полумраке комнаты этого совсем не видно. Рука юноши заскользила вверх-вниз по тонкому стану девушки, прикасаясь к оголённой коже. Её глаза закрыты, зубы судорожно закусывают нижнюю губу, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу стон. Где-то в животе зарождается это странное тепло, волнами распространяющееся по всему телу.

_А сердце бьётся в груди, словно безумное._

На этот раз поцелуй получается коротким, будто эти двое торопятся распрощаться. Проводя по торсу ладошками, она натыкается на препятствие в виде его верхней одежды. Аннабет разочарованно вздыхает, дрожащими пальцами хватаясь за край футболки парня, потянув его вверх, отбрасывает на пол. Прижимает тело парня к своему, вновь вовлекая в поцелуй.

Перси нащупывает застёжку бюстгальтера — вещицу постигает та же участь, что и его футболку. Дышать почти не удаётся ни размеренно, ни часто — в какой-то момент вообще никак не получается, и Аннабет пытается отстраниться. Но ей удаётся лишь отодвинуть лицо на миллиметр-другой, вдохнуть воздуха побольше. Джексон опускается чуть ниже, раздражая выступающими ключицами её соски.

Чувства лавиной наваливаются на неё, окончательно лишая рассудка. И нет больше правильного и ложного, ничего, кроме Перси и его губ, шепчущих, что любят и её глаз, умоляющих его продолжить сладкую пытку.

Внезапный порыв порождает новый голод, абсолютно неизведанный, кричащий так громко, что Перси отчасти глохнет и приобретает обострившееся внутреннее чувство.

_Они пьяны без спиртных напитков, одурманены без наркотиков._

Уже достаточно твёрдых сосков касается его горячая ладонь, жадно сжимая грудь. Рука Джексона касается сначала одного соска, а потом другого и это заставляет тело Аннабет выгнуться ему навстречу.

Перси не разрывает поцелуя, аккуратно опускает её на кровать. Горячие руки парня начали расстёгивать шорты девушки, после чего он слегка приподнял Аннабет и стянул их вместе с трусиками, оставляя девушку обнажённой. Остатки его одежды тоже оказываются на полу. Перси вновь нежно сжимает грудь, целует, опускает руку вниз, к животу, вырывая из губ девушки протяжный стон.

Он опускался все ниже и ниже — а она, казалось, _забыла, как дышать._

— Перси.

_Это имя сейчас кажется самым ценным, что есть на свете._

Лёгкое смущение куда-то исчезает, вместо него приходит странно-приятное чувство. Возбуждение. Оно электрическим разрядом разливалось в венах, отнимая остатки самообладания. Безумство властвовало над ними, даря агонию.

Его руки скользят по бёдрам девушки, и он удобнее устраивается между ног. Аннабет тяжело вдыхает, словно готовит себя к погружению под воду, судорожно цепляясь пальцами за его плечи.

Перси как будто нарочно медлит. Аннабет кладёт свои руки на спину парня, ощущая под пальцами рельеф мышц, ловит его тяжёлый выдох. В тот момент, когда она чувствует проникновение, то её одолевает сразу несколько ощущений в разных частях тела, она лишь сильнее раздвигает ноги. Но тут же жалеет, потому что в следующую секунду она чувствует резкий сильный толчок и боль. Джексон накрывает губы девушки поцелуем.

Но Аннабет всё равно вскрикивает от режуще-колющей боли — она на миг парализует, а в уголках глаз скапливаются слёзы. Девушка хочет оттолкнуть Перси, послать ко всем чертям, в конце концов, просто разрыдаться от этой боли, потому что она совсем не отступает, как пишут в многочисленных книжках. Но парень крепко её обнимает, стараясь успокоить.

Она замерла, прерывисто дыша. Перси не двигался, понимая, что ей нужно дать шанс привыкнуть к новым ощущениям.

_Первый раз всегда болезненный._

_И она ничего не чувствует, кроме этой боли._

Аннабет попыталась взять себя в руки. Она восстанавливает дыхание, пытается расслабиться. Девушка вымученно улыбается, слегка кивая, тем самым давая знак, что можно продолжить.

Новый толчок сопровождается её болезненным полу-вскриком, а ногти неприятно впиваются в кожу, оставляя отметины на его спине. Перси продолжает медленно двигаться, не забывая целовать, словно извиняясь, приоткрытые губы.

Выражение её лица ничуть не меняется, девушка сжимает в руках простынь, стиснув зубы. Боль всё так же не отпускает, но теперь она не кричит, его следующее проникновение сопровождается её болезненным стоном. Однако боль эта — особенная. Аннабет не единожды получала ранения в многочисленных сражениях, но та боль и эта… они _разные._

Аннабет приникает губами к его губам, пытаясь хоть немного отвлечься. Движения Перси медленные, тягучие. Она видела, что он сдерживается, стараясь не навредить ей.

_Первый раз ничуть не фееричен._

Аннабет выгибается. И совсем не от наслаждения, нет.

Рваное дыхание обжигало разгорячённые тела, а резкие толчки то замедлялись, то вновь набирали темп. С её губ срываются протяжные стоны. Или от той же боли, или уже от наслаждения, получаемого от нежных ласк и поцелуев Перси. Капельки пота сливаются между ними в районе груди, где их тела соприкасаются. Толчок — поцелуй, расслабленный и лёгкий, его пальцы в её волосах.

Ещё пара-тройка достаточно глубоких проникновений и Перси кончает прямо в неё, присваивая окончательно эту девушку себе. Он крепко обнимает её, зарываясь носом в светлые влажные пряди, целует и медленно выходит.

_Для него — прошли секунды._

_Для неё, кажется, вечность._

_Первый раз надолго внедряется в память._

— Я люблю тебя.

Перси вновь заключает девушку в объятия, прижимает Аннабет к себе изо всех сил, нежно целует. Она прикрывает глаза, слегка улыбается и отвечает на поцелуй.

_В комнате царит полумрак._


End file.
